Alzeid
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |deleted = yes }} Humanity is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and old nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Humanity work diligently to produce Uranium and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Humanity is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Humanity to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Humanity allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Humanity believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Humanity will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Cyber Nations History Humanity was founded on May 29, 2010. The very next day, he joined the alliance of the New Pacific Order. This alliance would become his one and only alliance in Cyber Nations. New Pacific Order Alzeid joined the New Pacific Order around the May 25th, 2010 and was accepted around June. He joined the New Pacific Order after receiving a message from a friend in real life about the Cyber Nations game. After joining the game, he received numerous messages to join the various alliances in the game. Sabertooth, a recruiter from the NPO, sent him a message, suggesting him to join the New Pacific Order and Alzeid approved of it. He also knew that the New Pacific Order was the largest and strongest alliance (at the time being). He was impressed by the description of the alliance and decided to join. Friends, Camaraderie, and Influences Alzeid had plenty of friends and recalls some familiar faces as his greatest friends. Future Aspirations Professions past & present Alzeid has not retired in any department of job so far but has held several past jobs (he was promoted in these particular departments). He currently serves as an Instructor, a Diplomat, a Mentor, a Tech Manager, and Red Sphere Trade Specialist. He has served as a Procurer and as a Dispatcher before his promotion to Manager in Tech Corps and a Market Specialist before becoming a Trade Specialist in the Red Sphere Specialist Services. Tech Corps and Red Services As a Tech Manager, he is part of the Foreign Operations Division so he monitors and work with foreign procurers along with working with their dispatchers. He also describes the Tech Corps as his favorite department to work in. In the Red Services, he used to help assist Red Team nations with selling and buying tech as a Market Specialist. He later on became a market specialist, arranging and organizing trade circles. One of his main tasks is to message and reconfirm with nations with pending circles which often requires sending out 100 messages. Mentor and Academy As a Mentor, he handles with new members and help guide them as they mature in growth and knowledge. He is part of the Gamma Mentor Division but helps Alpha and Beta members as well. He does his best to help new members reach the best and ensure they will have a bright future ahead. As an Academy Instructor, he mainly grades exams, questions new applicants, and processes new applicants. Imperial Ambassador As an Ambassador, he helped to develop a relationship with a brown team alliance called Silence, but they are going under a mass re-organizing so little has been progressing. Awards NPO War History Alzeid fought for Pacifica during the Doom House-NPO War. He was part of the Task Force 141 squad and later the Delta Ghost Squad. Category:Individuals Category:Former member of New Pacific Order